The Souls of the Lost
by gh0stheart
Summary: It all started with the death of his best friend and Malistaire tearing the death school away from Ravenwood. Angel just wanted a normal life, not one involving saving the spiral. But everything happens for a reason...
1. Prologue: Memories of Arlen

I have finally begun writing this story, after much debate, I have posted this. The lines represent a new scene in this prologue. I don't think they will be used frequently throughout this story, so don't worry.

~gh0stheart~

* * *

The Souls of the Lost

Prologue: Memories of Arlen

* * *

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea Angel?" Arlen asked._

 _"Of course, would I have suggested it if it wasn't?" Angel replied._

 _"Yes, yes you would Angel."_

 _"When have I ever led you wrong?" Angel told him._

 _"Plenty of times," Arlen replied._

 _There was a cold distance before Arlen spoke up._

 _"If we do this, we aren't going to tell Amy or Vivi," he told Angel with a thoughtful expression. His black hair falling into his face. He brushed it aside with a pale hand. No one could ever say that he wasn't Malistaires son. He had the same unusually pale skin and black hair. He also had the same high cheekbones. But he inherited his mother's kind eyes._

 _"I agree, Vivian would freak and Amy would probably just shake her head and say nothing, so if we do decide to tell someone, let it be Amy," Angel said with a smile. His bright blue eyes were practically twinkling with energy. His almost black hair was shoulder length and constantly got in his eyes. No matter how he had it cut it always came back to its messiness._

 _They were standing near the shimmering water in the commons, in the grass. It was early in the morning, the sun just barely showing its large circular ball self over the hills and walls of Wizard City. The sky was starting to turn a red color towards the bottom of the sky._

 _"So, how are we going to do it?" Arlen asked._

* * *

 _"Arlen, are you okay?" Angel asked. His friend looked sick. His pale skin was paler and his eyes were far darker than they were normally. His usually sleek hair was out of place and slightly disheveled looking. There was no response from Arlen. Angel was sitting on one of Bartleby's giant roots watching him in slight horror; he almost looked like one of those zombies things from Earth!_

 _"Arlen!" he practically shouted. There was no sound until he watched his best friend collapse and close his eyes, looking almost at peace in the world. As a balance wizard Angel had thought about the peacefulness. But the second thing he did was try to remember what healing spells he did know. He studied death magic as a secondary school, not life. He was starting to doubt his decision. He never thought he would need to heal anyone, ever._

 _No one was awake at this time in the morning except the theurgists who were early risers. He wasn't sure how he would contact a life wizard, he didn't know that many, though he could remember one that might help. He grabbed his wand out of his bag that he always carried and cast a spell. A large bronze colored spark appeared from his wand. It floated for a minute ready for Angel to say his message._

 _'Help!' he put inside the spark as he sent it on its way. He desperately hoped that it would get to the right theurgist. He wasn't too good at that spell._

 _A few minutes later he saw the brown haired, brown eyed theurgist head out of the dorms. He was wearing mismatched green robes, and his hair was a mess. He moved rather quickly towards the spot that Arlen had collapsed._

 _"What happened?" the theurgist asked calmly._

 _"I don't know. He was fine yesterday, but today he walked out here and collapsed to the ground!" Angel answered in a very uncalm manner. He was panicking ever so slightly._

 _"Let's get to the hospital, okay?" the theurgist told Angel._

 _"But how? It's not their open hours yet!"_

 _"You forget, I am a theurgist, I can come in whenever I want."_

 _"Okay, Alexander. Just please make sure that he's okay," Angel said with a hint of sadness as he watched both Alexander and his friend disappear._

* * *

 _"Don't worry about me, I know I'll die. Death is not the enemy, you of all people should know that," Arlen told Angel. They were both in the hospital room, just one was in the bed hitched up to some machines and the other was sitting in a green chair beside the bed._

 _There was the sound of beeping, and a smile cracked around Arlens lips._

 _"Remember death..." Arlen said. The beeping stopped and his eyes closed. Arlen was dead._

 _For the first time in years, a tear ran down Angels cheek. He wanted to scream, shout, destroy, or basically cause havok, but instead he was silent and seeming calm. A theurgist intered the room and started to say the words._

 _"I'm so sorry..."_

 _The exact words he never wanted to hear._


	2. Chapter One: Missing Midnight

Finally, I've gotten this chapter written.

~gh0stheart~

* * *

The Souls of the Lost

Chapter One: Missing Midnight

* * *

Angel looked down at the simple wooden tile of his dorm room, thinking about his, now dead, best friend. It was a weekend and there wasn't much to do. That was when he heard something odd. It sounded very much like a horn. It was low and almost groaning in sound. The sound seemed to come from Unicorn Way. He wondered what the sound was for, and out of curiosity, he got off his bed and decided to go investigate. He quickly opened his Dorm Room door and stepped outside. He was near the Storm School, as the Boys Dormitories were close located next to the Storm School. He wasn't sure if it was a great brilliance to locate it there, but he guessed that it would have been better than the Fire School. By how much, he didn't know.

Usually, Ravenwood was crowded and packed in. Many students went to Ravenwood School, but this fine Saturday morning, it seemed to be quiet and uncrowded. In fact, there seemed to be no others besides him out and about.

Angel walked across the grass and onto the yellow brick road. There was a great tunnel now in front of him. There were great tunnels that connected every area of Wizard City, the land which Angel and Ravenwood School resided. He could of course teleport to the commons, the place he was trying to go. The commons had a pond that was very large, and filled with sparkling pure water. It was there that most Ice and Storm wizards practiced there magic. For Ice wizards, it was the practicing the freezing and shaping water. For Storm, it was the practicing of creating large waves. There were, of course, other things than the pond. There was a large library built of dark gray bricks and the school's office, where the Headmaster, named, Merle Ambrose resided. The office was white in color and was surrounded by a golden gate that was most of the time open. It was very rare that the gate would be closed.

Angel walked into the tunnel to the Commons. It was dark all the way through it. There were no lights inside. Thankfully, for Angel, the walk was short. It would have been easy to get himself turned around as the tunnel wasn't straight, it was rather twisted, much like a snake moving its body across the sand, creating weaving patterns. He was very familiar with this particular tunnel, as he used it almost every day. He didn't like to teleport, unless he absolutely had to, such as when it was the yearly teleportation license renewal. He didn't want it taken away, just in case he needed to escape from something. He pulled a lot of pranks and occasionally it made some wizard, usually a Fire wizard, get overly upset with him and tried to get even. It did happen from time to time. It was why he was very careful about who he pranks and doesn't. Some people, he discovered, start small prank wars with him. He always liked when those happened.

He walked across the Rainbow Bridge and till the tunnel to Unicorn Way. There was a Guard in front of it and the gate in front of the tunnel was shut tight, there was no getting past.

"What happened here?" he asked aloud. His curiosity was peaked and his sense of trouble was going off. He wondered how he was going to get inside. The guard seemed to know that he was planning something.

"Go away," the guard told him. Angel heard that strange sound again. His curiosity was killing him. That was of course when he realized that he forgot Midnight, his pet Jack O' Lantern, in his dorm. He knew he would have a very mad Midnight if he didn't go and collect him. He sighed and teleported to his dorm room. He looked for Midnight, but he was nowhere to be found. This worried him greatly. He called his pet, usually, Midnight would come immediately. He then grabbed a bag of food and placed some of it in Midnight's bowl. There was silence and Midnight didn't appear. He then looked at his nightstand for some unknown reason. There was a note with penmanship that could only be recognizable as Malistaires. Malistaire was the past Death professor before he disappeared and took the Death School from Ravenwood. Since that day, Necromancers have changed classes, except for a few who were determined to study Death magic.

He picked up the note and started to read it. It read:

 _To whom this may be concern,_

 _Your Jack O' Lantern is gone._

'No duh,' Angel thought.

 _Don't worry it will be brought back. Whether or not it is brought back alive, I cannot guarantee. It depends on how cooperative it is._

 _M_

There was a debate inside Angel's mind. He didn't know if he should tell the Headmaster or not. It took him a good three minutes to decide. He couldn't just leave his beloved pet to a death sentence. He knew one thing from taking Death as a secondary, Malistaire rarely ever lied. He was blunt and to the point. It was what made his class simple to understand. Not that he didn't mind the riddles of Balance.

He decided that he should act quickly and instead of taking his time by walking, he teleported to the commons. Then he ran to the Headmasters office. He knocked on the door politely. It gave him time to compose himself and stop his panting. He didn't run very often. It took a lot of energy from him when he did.

The door opened to show an old wizard with a long white beard that went down until his hips.

"Hello, young wizard," the old wizard told Angel. He looked a bit surprised to see Angel, as he rarely ever visited the office by choice. It was especially odd with Angel as distraught as he was. Whatever happened must have been worrisome for the young wizard.

"Malistaire... he stole Midnight! Here's the note... Please help me get him back. I can't be without him... He might die!" Angel told the Headmaster.

"Don't worry Angel, Midnight will be found, now give me the note. It might help us find out what Malistaire is planning," the headmaster said as calmly as possible. Angel quickly gave him the note. "It definitely is Malistaires... Angel, could you be of use, and deliver this letter to Private Connely in Unicorn Way?"

"Of course Headmaster," Angel replied quickly. He was then given a letter with the Headmaster's seal. It was in traditional red, with the school's symbol, a large tree. Angel hoped that the Headmaster would save his Midnight. But his curiosity from earlier eased through his worry. He was finally able to know what made those strange noises. He basically had an all-access pass to Unicorn Way. Normally it would not be needed, but that day, apparently it was. He knew that after Malistaire had left undead frolicked in the streets. Maybe someone got concerned? He wasn't sure. One could never know after all, what was going through a wizard's brain at one moment to the next.

He exited the office and ran off towards Unicorn Way. He took the shortest route possible, which included running through much of the pond. He didn't care much about getting wet at that particular moment. He could just cast a drying spell easily. He soon saw the guard and showed him the letter.

"Looks legit," the guard said. Relief flowed through Angel's veins. For some unknown reason, he had thought that the guard wouldn't let him. The guards of Wizard City didn't like Angel much. He was just another troublemaker to them. True he did cause a lot of trouble. His most famous prank he pulled lasted about a month, and it made the most annoyingly catchy song he could find play nonstop in the Myth classroom. Amy just about killed him when she figured out it was him who did it. But it was for a reason. The Myth students were picking on him, and he warned them, so he got even.

The guard made the gate go up and showed him through. There was a dark shadow that seemed to follow Angel as he went through the gate. He didn't notice. It was rather small like a bird.

Angel quickly found the guard he was looking for. The guard was the only one in Unicorn Way it seemed. When he gave the guard the letter, the guard seemed pleased.

"Good, you're here to help," the guard told Angel. "I need you to defeat some lost souls for me." It was at that moment that Angel wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into, but he knew it was too late to back out. Plus if he did, it would make himself seem cowardly. That was the last thing he wanted to be in his image. Who exactly would want to hire a cowardly wizard?

Angel sighed and walked through the park. He couldn't resist walking through a large gazeebo and stop for a few seconds. He admired the beauty of the place. The unicorn statue in the center of a small isle like place near the right of him. The light seemed to be dancing, ever so slightly across the place.

He then looked forward and saw the undead problem. There were souls every which way on the actual street. It was strange that they seemed to only stay in the street area and not go any farther forward. But it made him thankful that he didn't have to go chasing them, or at least he hoped not. He was never that great with undead creatures. It was why Death was a secondary school, not a primary school. Ravenwood held seven different schools for students to study, they were: Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Death, Myth, and Balance.

Each school was powerful in their own ways.

Angel walked up to the very edge of the sidewalk and prepared for battle. He brought out his wand and held it in his left hand. He then looked through his spellbook for a spell he thought would work, that wouldn't take too much mana. Mana was the energy that Wizards used to cast spells. Almost all spells cost some mana, except for most blades, traps, and shields. Blades were a type of spell that amplified damage. They were extremely useful when trying to defeat enemies. Traps, like blades, amplified damage but were different than blades because instead of being placed on the caster, they were placed on the enemy. Shields were spells that remove damage taken on a caster from enemies.

Angel stepped forward into the street. He didn't have to wait long for a few undead to attack. It was odd for the undead to be aggressive. Most just floated around and left the living alone. Angel cast a blade on himself and waited for the next blow. He figured out that Lost Souls were very low ranking undead. They didn't have spells that could cause major damage, and for that he was thankful. He cast a Sandstorm and watched it start to build up, slowly it started to blow and then it built up sand and attacked each undead creature that attempted to attack him.

What he couldn't know was something was watching him, something dark and whispy, like a shadow. It was waiting to report to its master.


	3. Chapter Two: The Hope Of Morning

Finally, after many setbacks, this chapter has been written. This chapter has a lot of scene changes. I hope you enjoy it.

~gh0stheart~

* * *

The Souls of the Lost

Chapter Two: The Hope Of Morning

* * *

The shadowlike creature was waiting on the rim of the gazebo. It watched the young wizard before him battle Lost Soul after Lost Soul. It decided that it was a good moment to report back. It spread its wings and glided into the air. It was smooth and quick; it made sure that it was never seen by the wizard.

The journey wasn't long with its quick bird-like wings. It was trained from the moment it was conceived to fly at high rates of speed. It landed on a perch. Like it, the perch was dark and shadowy. There was a person in the room, in the darkest corner, watching something through a crystal ball.

"Rin, do you have the information I seek?" A female voice arose from the dark person. She turned around to face the bird. "Am I to be disappointed?"

"No, Lady Solani, you won't be disappointed. The old fool has appointed a wizard to the task. Though, the choice was an odd one. . ."

"What do you mean 'odd one?'"

"The old fool chose a different wizard than expected, and from a different magic. He didn't choose the Storm wizard, he chose a Balance. He didn't even choose a balance with a good record either." The creature scoffed.

"How bad is the wizard chosen's record?" she asked with peaked curiosity. Merle was playing an odd game it seemed. . .

"The boy has a knack of getting into the worst kind of trouble, whether it be with his own curiosity, playing pranks or being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She smiled. Oh, how she could use this to her advantage. She felt a surge of Shadow energy.

"Brother, how _wonderful_ it is to see you again."

"How I could say the same about you, but that isn't what I'm here for. Give it. Give me back my amulet."

She turned back to the divining crystal, paying little attention to him. She wasn't the one who stole it. . . this time.

In her crystal, she saw something odd. In the smokey haze, there was a definite shape. A whispy boy and a girl that looked very similar to her. It showed her guiding the boy through something. She couldn't make out what.

"It wasn't you who stole it, was it?" The words from her brother shook her back to reality.

She shook her head. No, it definitely wasn't.

"Good."

* * *

Angel felt exhaustion creep over him. His mana reserves were low. There were still so many more souls to defeat. He didn't even know where they were all coming from. He felt an Ice Beatle puncture its long pinchers into his shoulder blades. He decided that after that he would take a tactical retreat, and sneak past them.

He wasn't sure how he'd do this as disillusionment spells were not his forte. He was talentless at them, for certain types of pranks, he had to rely on stealth alone. He often considered buying an invisibility cloak and have to renew the charms every five to ten years. He would not dare to steal one as stores put tracking charms on their goods. After they are bought the charms were removed. He wasn't overly trusting that they were, but they were supposed to be. It was part of the _Wizarding Laws of_ _1920_ , or something like that. He got bored by the long political book. Somehow, he passed the test, and therefore didn't have to go through Cyrus Drake's long class on Wizarding Economics.

The sun was starting to set. Angel knew it would be a smart move to head out and come back in the morning. He knew it, but there was something that told him, in the back of his mind he should wait until night. The night was when the undead was the most powerful. And also, if there was a leader, the leader would come out.

He looked at the many trees of Unicorn Way. He gave a small grin that would mean danger to any sane creature, but, the tree didn't even look fazed. He remembered from Sierra that trees could feel and see like he could. He felt a pang in his heart but ignored it. He was not going to become a tree lover now.

 _(If ever,_ he thought).

He felt a surge of darkness. A dark energy. It was far darker than any energy he had ever faced. It chilled him to the bone. And then it was gone. It was as if whatever caused the energy surge disappeared or managed to do the daunting task of hiding its energy. He thought the latter was the most possible. Though the former was equally as possible. With his luck though, he felt it best to assume the worst.

He started to climb the tree with great vigor. Soon he was at the top. He could see many things he could not before. The many roofs of Wizard City's Unicorn Way were clearly visible through the top branches. There was something he could see past the Lost Souls. There was something white and wearing clothes that reminded him of the children's stories of pirates.

He watched carefully as they brushed beside each other. Some of them seemed to have some type of leadership, unlike the Lost Souls. It made him curious, but he knew he'd have to stay put. If something were to catch him he didn't have enough mana to defend himself. He was sure that being caught by undead was not a good thing. He could be killed, resurrected by whoever was doing this, or, even worse, controlled by whoever is controlling the undead.

He spent hours observing his environment until it was nighttime. He was shivering by that point. The temperature had dropped considerably. There was only so much heat that a pair of robes held. And it wasn't much. He was trying to recall a warming spell that didn't take much mana, or better yet, no mana. He found it hard to concentrate. The pouch that held his spellbook seemed to have dropped, or more likely, had been torn off of his body by one of the less friendly spells.

He couldn't see well, he was not a necromancer, no matter how much he wanted to be, and therefore didn't have great night vision. He didn't want to waste the mana that it would take to create a small ball of light, nor did he want to alert the undead he knew were there to his presence.

He hoped to Bartleby that there would be nothing that night.

* * *

Belladonna looked into her crystal ball. What she saw was not good. Instead of whisps of figures, she saw a great scene. The Wizard Chosen was in a tree observing the street around him. He could not see well and she knew very well that he couldn't see what could potentially kill him. She wasn't sure how she would make sure he lived. He was needed to save the spiral, along with his friend, but he needed far more guidance it seemed then she did.

She looked at her familiar, Rin. It was asleep in its post. She knew very well it would be a bad idea if she were to disturb him. She also knew she had to play her cards close if she was to do anything. Light wizards were not too fond of her kind. Then there was the largest problem, actually getting out of the fortress. The fortress was very difficult to escape. She knew from watching others in their attempts. She was one of the few who never tried to. She was hoping it would be in her favor as the guards wouldn't suspect her. She hoped that after the years of finding ways of knowing what was happening outside without breaking any rules would be in her favor.

She hoped. . .

She decided to stop hoping, but to actually do something. She looked at her window one last time and started her plot.

* * *

Angel heard something. A whistle in the leaves compared to the sound of the undead in the night. He didn't dare move, especially since he felt eyes set upon him. He didn't know where they were coming from he just knew they were there.

His mana was back to a level that he could cast a spell, but he felt fatigued. He couldn't see a thing in the pitch black around him. He was having to rely on his dulled senses. He knew that this would be the best time for him to sleep and be plagued by memories of Arlen. And now Midnight, he presumed.

His pet was gone. It hit him again. The very pet that made sure he was alright, made sure he actually went outside, to class, or anything that did not include staying in his dorm room and staring at the wall. He never did cope well with death.

He remembered the note. Midnight _might_ live if he was cooperative. It was a false hope he knew. Midnight didn't listen to anyone besides Angel, and even then, that was limited. Midnight was his own. . . pet, and felt that he should do whatever he felt that would make sure others knew that. Angel wanted to feel that Midnight would survive, but chance was not on his side, that he knew.

He looked at the night sky and prayed that everything would turn out alright. . . for once.


	4. Chapter Three: The Breath of Adventure

The Souls of the Lost

Chapter Three: The Breath of Adventure

* * *

The fortress, Belladonna's home of many years, was now only a small distance away. Rin was propped on her shoulder, somehow managing to sleep as she was running. She ran for she knew that as soon as they figured out that she was gone, which would be soon, as she felt some type of ward on every possible exit vantage point. Though, she did not feel that the wards told who it was trying to escape. She imagined that the guards were in a flurry. And just for a second, she pitied them.

The guards, who were once every bit of wizard she was, were now beaten under the suppression of the current Shadow Queen, and unworthy Shadow Queen. She remembered the many rules that she had to follow before her mother even revealed, that she was a princess to the public. The current Shadow Queen usurped the throne with a trick. It should have been expected for one that was trained by spiders, but yet it wasn't. The battle, she remembered hasily, as she was only a wizardling at the time. Barely old enough to have earned a name. Most didn't at her age.

It was a long grueling battle that ended with the death of her mother. It was the first and last time she had cried. After that, it was just she and her brothers, and those who did not bow to her. Why she did not kill, Belladonna did not understand. And she probably never would.

She tried her best to concentrate on a warm fire, to feel it pour out of her hands and onto her palm. She would not let it travel past it. There was too much at risk to simply cause a small forest fire. She looked back and sighed. _This better be worth it. . ._

She saw the mountain in the distance. The mountain that she had only been able to see through a window. She knew that if she could get to the mountain, she could be safe.

There were whispers in the wind. The sound almost alive. She knew she would have to run faster. The small shadow flame rising up her arm but not burning her as she did so. She knew she couldn't trip or fall, or else it was over. The shadow flame would travel and that would be noticed once the morning came.

Rin stirred from her shoulder.

"Please, Lady Solani, slow down," Rin whispered in her ear digging its talons into her shoulder.

"Can't. . . Rin. . . I must get to the mountain. . . before morning."

"You're tiring yourself, the shadow flame, the running, the disillusionment spells, you won't last long."

"I don't need to last long. . . I just need to make it there!"

The night seemed to make her blend in more. The birds staying silent, even the night birds like an owl. Everything seemed to be waiting with baited breath to see if she'd make it.

Doubt seemed to cloud her mind as she saw the first rays of morning. She was at the mountain, the one spot not warded against any sort of teleportation that was somewhat near the fortress.

The whispers seemed to grow louder, but they were still unrecognizable. She still didn't hear an animal.

She looked at the fire on her body and willed it back to her hand. She then brought both hands together and brought them towards her face. The boy, once again, was in her sight. It was now time to plan.

* * *

The first rays of light brushed past Angel's foot causing him to stir from his sleep. He swore under his breath and wondered how he didn't notice.

He was no longer in the tree, nor was he on the ground. He was in the middle of a circular room with a single window. The floor from what he could feel was wooden. The ceiling was stone.

He sat up from his sprawled position, there was something on his foot. He felt it with his left hand. It was cold, smooth and metal. He traced the metal thing to a chain. The length of it, he didn't know.

In his mind, he kept going through who might have done this to him. It kept turning blank. He hadn't done something too horrible in a while. . . _Ever since Arlen. . ._

He forced his mind to change thoughts. He could not allow himself to think them or else he would not be able to move past it. He'd be stuck wherever he was. With great honesty, he did not want to find out if the place had exceptional room service.

His stomach grumbled from lack of food. The first time in a day, he realized, that he would have eaten (if he had any sort of food). He used his other hand to feel for his bag. He only felt the soft fabric of his robe. He sighed knowing that there was no use swearing; the memory of the night hit him. He was without food, a wand, and most likely anything to defend himself with.

"Why did you get yourself into this, Angel?! Why were you so stupid to agree?"

It was about what he could do, talk to himself. He looked down at the chain and saw that it traveled behind him. He figured that it was attached to a wall.

The very definition of evil. Being stuck in a circular room with a window, chained to a wall. He did not know if there was a door. He assumed there was though as he felt the familiar tingle of a non-teleportation ward.

Wards all had different feelings about them. A ward that protects a house has a warm feeling to it unless the person entering is considered a threat. Then, the feeling would be replaced with pain. There were exceptionally few wards that could physically kill. Those were forbidden and generally not found in books.

Angel stood up, with the slight sound of the chain and started to pace. _How am I supposed to get out of this?_

* * *

The smell of burnt socks filled Belladonna's nose. She had a plan. She just hoped that there weren't any more distractions. She looked down at the large, purple, fat body below her. She just hoped that it was dead, not temporarily defeated. Otherwise, it would be very bad for her plans. A dead troll was better than a live one that could tell them where she was going. Not that the troll was smart enough to tell.

She wasn't sure where she was going nor how'd she get there, but she knew she'd have to get there. There were many books on the subject of teleportation but she could never practice the art. The wards were set up so that no one could teleport in or out. A brilliant but also dangerous move. One that she hoped to exploit at a later date.

She did remember practicing shadow travel as a little girl. Inside the cave, it would be useful; if only she could remember how to do it. Memory was hazy and an unreliable thing. It could be changed or warped; just like history itself. She breathed in and closed her eyes, allowing herself to go deep into her mind. A place she never wanted to go. Memories flooded through her brain at a rapid rate. Memories that she never wanted to see again.

Her breathing hitched as she saw her mother. She seemed to radiate silver in the darkness of the palace. Her mother wore a dark purple dress that was almost black. It was an empire waste dress decorated with a starry print. She looked down at Belladonna with an absolute calm face. It was almost emotionless, but it was the way of a queen.

She remembered having the same expression, trying to emulate her mother.

"See the shadows, my child, those are where we live. The light, although beautiful, is a dangerous place for us. In case you need to escape, in the light, or anywhere, you need to learn to shadow travel," the queen spoke.

As a child, she was impatient, she couldn't see the point for long lectures and talks. She was starting to having a difficult time concentrating on her mother. She did, however, remember the last words with surprising accuracy, "The darkness will help you, my child."

With those words, she opened her eyes. She knew what to do.


End file.
